Shea "Conrad" Armarla
Introduction Shae Armarla is a character played by Tom that prefers to go by his chosen name of "Conrad". He does not know his parentage but was raised by a Wood-elf captain who treated Shae as her own. Conrad is currently in the Princes of the Apocalypse campaign. Background Conrad knows only the sea, raised by privateers, his first memory was on the Greatguard, he learnt to walk on the Greatguard and he didn’t step foot on dry land until he was around six or seven. The crew has taught him everything that he knows, especially the captain showed him books and literature and taught him about culture (which knowledge was expanded when they would dock at a new port) and academic interest. The quartermaster taught Conrad maths as he would often help the quartermaster with the inventory and managing of ship resources and loot. Conrad also leant a number of different practical skills from the rest of the crew. As he grew up, Conrad learnt more about the world and leant about his fellow half-elfs. He also leant more about his fey ancestry however this overshadowed by his natural affinity towards pickpocketing and theft, much to the dismay of his captain. However she did instil a moral compass into Conrad. He will never steal from someone who is poor, or needy though he would seldom give anything away. Name Change Shae does not know his birthname and this has played on his mind more times then he'd care to mention. Shae was adopted by Captain Yalanda Armarla who named him and his twin brother Taye. Since Shae was raised by a elf, his mother offered him and Taye the tradition of declaring adulthood. Shae accepted first with Taye taking a few more months. As per the tradition, Shae chose a new name for himself, picking "Conrad" the main protagonists of one of his favourite books. However he retains the last name of Armarla out of respect for the woman who he not only calls captain, but also calls mother. Princes of the Apocalypse In 1491, Conrad, with the blessing of his captain undertook a mission to discover the identity of his father. He had not experienced much success and his trail ran cold in the town of Red Larch. A new best friend. He was allowing himself a drink in the local tavern and sitting at the bar, when a larger then life Goliath called Laluu "Tribebreaker" Kulumarta, smacked Conrad to the side on his way to the bar and demanded meat and more ale for the barm man. Conrad did not take kindly to this and attempted to square up to the eight and half foot beast. (It should be noted that Conrad is 5"5) To Conrad's utter surprise, the Goliath seemed impressed and backed down, offering to buy Conrad a drink as a way of apology. The two got talking and would soon become one of Conrad's best friends. Conrad also learnt that Goliath's respect honour, which was why "Tribebreaker" stepped down. Conrad would later meet Vathek and Maleon who witnessed the above display. Red Larch Bandits The newly formed group listens to the barkeep moan about Constable Harbuck's level of incompetence and then jointly went to deal with said problem. The soon learnt that their abilities complimented each other. Particularity Conrad's ability to use stealth to determine how many potential bandits there were hiding in a nearby cave. The bandits are drawn out and defeated. The group then go inside the cave and gain a cart and an amount of treasure. Larch Rock and Their First Fail On their way back to Red Larch, the group notice a skull pinned to a tree via an arrow Sinkhole Ambushed Crossing the river and dealing with a Water Elemental Drunk in Bellard Summit Hall and Delgration ambush Feathergale Spire Triva Max created a series of photoshop images to get the first pictures of the party. He used a picture of Tom Holland to get the first picture of Conrad and this inspired Tom (the player) to draw a picture himself. Conrad is Tom's first D&D character. Conrad once beat Laluu Tribebreak Kulumarta in an arm wrestling contest.